tsuki_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ed
Ed is a retired surgeon that used to live in the city. Now he lives alone in a house in the Deep Forest of Jugafuchi. He only has patience for a short while before insisting that Tsuki leave. He can be seen digging a hole and dragging a wriggling trash bag late at night. He made his debut appearance in the August 27, 2019 update of the game. Appearance Quotes Sitting on Porch *Oh, hey. I don't get many visitors out here in the woods. Call me Ed. **(My name's Tsuki!) Tsuki... Interesting. Well, you're free to hang around here. I'm just biding my time, I'm retired, you see. *Oh you're back. Exploring I see! Don't wander too deep into the forest. You might not like what you'll find. *So, Tsuki. What do you do? **(I'm a farmer.) A... farmer? ...You know, I used to be a famous surgeon in the City. But I left that all behind. The forest is much more suitable for me. **(I enjoy life.) Sounds like you don't have a care in the world. *That's a nice machete you have there kid. I like it a lot. *Is that a bow? The wood is pristine! Do you hunt? **(Yes, of course!) That's interesting, my friend. Happy hunting! **(No...) That's a shame. One could accomplish a lot with a bow like that. *It's Sunday and the sun is up. What're you up to Tsuki. **(Planning!) Ahh. Everyone should always be prepared. I like that. **(Trekking!) Don't get lost, friend. These woods, they aren't as peaceful as they look. *You look terribly tired, Tsuki. Remember to stay hydrated! *You should be going. I have work to do. *Please leave. *Leave now. *Shut up. Leave. *I have much to do. My work is very important. *Isn't it time you left? *Back in the city, I felt... lost. Like I didn't know what I was doing, you know? I had so much money, I didn't know what to do with it. And so many girlfriends. Every night was a party. And yet... I felt empty. That was when I turned to art. *I was fed up with the city life, it just wasn't... healthy for me to be there. *Sometimes, those... savages come by my cabin. Pests. They should stay in their huts. This is my domain. *Is that a paintbrush? That's very nice. Art feeds the soul. *...Tsuki. Don't sneak up on me like that. I don't like to be interrupted. *I don't see the point of this... hiking. Seems juvenile. You should get a real hobby. *So Tsuki. You mentioned before that you like to hunt? That certainly piqued my interest. Tell me more about this... hunting. **(It's a secret...) Hahaha... I know in our trade, sealed lips are key. I would like to hear about your technique though. Eventually. **(Legendary fish...) Oh. Yes. I too enjoy fishing. It's a great way to waste time, I suppose. *You know... I almost lost it in the city. They had me. I don't know how I got out of there. *Out here, in these woods, nobody can find me. Well, except for you. *You know, Tsuki. I've enjoyed our conversations. It's been nice talking to someone. *Hello friend. Nice to see you again. Stay a while. The forest isn't going anywhere. *I like this raincoat. It protects me from the elements. *Oh, it's you again. Still haven't given up on this... hiking... Well, to each their own. I have... alternative hobbies too. *I built this cabin myself. It's even got a cellar to keep wine! “Gardening” *Tsuki! I'm just digging this hole. Gardening stuff. Got myself a green thumb nowadays. **(Okay.) ...Yeah. Don't fall in, it's pretty deep. *You know, you should get a move on. I gotta finish up digging this hole. *Leave me alone. I'm busy. *I said. Leave me alone. I'm not kidding, Tsuki. Taking out Trash *Oh Tsuki. I'm taking out the trash. Nothing to see here. *What are you doing here, Tsuki? It's so early in the morning. *Maybe you should leave. I'm kinda busy. *Get out of here. Best Friend Response *Tsuki. Before you go, I got something for you to help you on your journey. A lollipop! I made it myself, you know. Don't wait too long before eating it. Trust me, it's delicious. **(Thank you!) No problem. Enjoy it. Trivia